Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Jaina Solo/Archiv
Benutzer Diskussion:Jaina Solo/Archiv Hallo Jaina Solo! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jaina Solo!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, -- Gruß Boba 15:04, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir ein(verspätetes) herzliches Willkommen bei der Jedipedia. Ich freu mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 16:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Möchte dich auch nochmal herzlich willkommen heißen. Sehe gerade das du die weibliche Fraktion der Jedipedianer verstärkst, was natürlich noch toller ist, da die Fraktion sehr klein ist. Herzlich willkommen und viel spass beim stöbern und schreiben. -- Gruß Boba 16:23, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfe für Jaina Solo Hallo Jaina Solo (schöner Name übrigends:)) Ich habe gesehen das du einen Artikel verfasst hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Jedoch habe ich gesehen, das du die Quellen nicht angegeben hast. Du wirst sehen, wenn du auf einen Artikel gehts, dann stehen dort ganz unten Quellen, die bei jedem Artikel angegeben werden müssen, es sei denn es ist ein Artikel über ein Buch, da das Buch ja selber eine Quelle ist. Das heißt, wenn du über eine Person schreibst die in dem Buch Der verschollene Planet vorkommt, dann gibst du das Buch als Quelle an. Quellen gibst du wie folgt an: Quellen *''Name der Quelle'' Wenn du ein Bild hochlädst, musst du natürlich auch Quellen angeben und zwar ist die Quelle der Film, das Buch oder das Comic aus dem das Bild stammt. Wenn du also ein Bild aus dem Comic Das Band der Ehre nimmst und hochlädst, musst du als Quelle Das Band der Ehre angeben. Quellen für Bilder werden genauso angegeben wie in einem Artikel. Desweiteren musst du bei einem Bild noch die Vorlage:Copyright rein zuen das tust du so . Wenn du in einem Artikel den Namen eines anderen Artikels erwähnst, egal ob er existiert oder nicht (also wenn du zum Beispiel in deinem Artikel den Namen Luke Skywalker erwähnst) dann machst du einen Link daraus in dem du diese [[]] Klammern drum setzt, daraus ergibt sich dann folgendes Bild (bleiben wir beim Beispiel von Luke) Luke Skywalker. Ich habe dabei jetzt durch einen anderen Wikicode bewirkt, dass kein Link daraus wurde, aussehen tut der Link so Luke Skywalker. Exsistiert der Artikel noch nicht oder du hast dich verschrieben, sieht das so aus (anderes Beispiel) 1088. So das war erstmal alles, wenn du weitere Fragen hast, dann wende dich an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer. Viel Spass hier in der Jedipedia. -- Gruß Boba 15:14, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Ich habe gesehen, dass du deine Benutzerseite mit einer Infobox ausgestattet hast, da sind aber keine Farben drin, wenn du möchtest kann ich dir die Farbe deiner Wahl machen:). Ausserdem könnte ich dir babels machen, du musst mir nur sagen was für welche das sind. -- Gruß Boba 23:14, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :So deine Farbe ist da, hoffe die gefällt dir so. Wenn du dich entschliessen solltest die zuändern und nicht weißt wie es geht, dann melde dich einfach bei mir. -- Gruß Boba 14:16, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bücher Hallo Jaina! Ich wollte nur mal so aus reiner Neugierde fragen, was du denn so für Bücher hast:). Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 15:00, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bei mir musst du nur auf die Liste schauen :). Gruß,--Garm Bel Iblis 15:09, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach ja, wenn du noch zur Schule gehst, dann guck dir doch mal die Hauptseitendiskussion an, dort hab ich gemeldet, dass wir eine Gruppe bei Schuler.cc haben. Dann sammeln sich die Schüler alle mal :). Auch von mir (wenn auch verspätet) Su cuy'gar (= willkommen) dei der Jedipedia. Als (fast) Mandalorianer möchte ich dich noch auf die mandalorianische Sprache aufmerksam machen (wird hier bruchstückhaft verwendet, muss man aber nicht lernen). Ein Tipp noch zu Diskussionen: Die werden (eigentlich) da fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. dadurch wird es übersichtlicher, ist einfacher zu lesen und man kann besser mit mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig über etwas diskutieren. Der einzige Nachteil ist, dass man regelmäßig auf allen Seiten nachsehen muss, wo man diskutiert. Die Absätze ohne Leerzeile erzeugt man mit . Wollte ich nur mal sagen. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und bei Fragen kannst du dich auch an mich wenden (du kannst natürlich jeden fragen, es wird niemand etwas dagegen haben). Ret Cody 19:58, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder aus Videospielen Hi Jaina Solo, Ich hab gesehen das du fleißig Bilder hochlädst und die in unsere Artikel einbindest, die du dabei sogar noch erweiterst. Vorbildlich, ich muss dich loben. Als Hiflsbrigadenmitglied ist es meine Aufgabe dich über ein paar Dinge aufzuklären, aber keine Sorge du hast nichts falsch gemacht;). Es gut um den Punkt den ich oben bereits genannt habe und zwar Bilder aus Videospielen (besonders KotOR I & II, EaW und FoC), diese Bilder sind meist auf der Wookieepedia zu finden und sind leider oft von sehr geringer Qualität, daher hat sich einer unserer Admins, Ben Kenobi um genau zu sein, die Aufgabe gemacht solche Bilder selbst zu machen und hochzuladen. Daher, wenn du weiterhin Bilder aus Videospielen benötigst, wende dich vertauensvoll an Ben, die Bilder von ihm sind wirklich erstklassig. Weiterhin viele Grüße und bereichere uns mit deinen Beiträgen Boba 17:57, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für den Hinweis, werde ich in Zukunft tun Jaina Solo 18:03, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem hab ich doch gern gemacht. Wenn du weuterhin irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann wende dich ruhig an das FAQ oder melde dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Viele Grüße Boba 18:23, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kyp Durron Hey Jaina! Wie ich gerade gesehen habe, überarbeitest du Kyp Durron -das ist super der Artikel brauchte unbedingt mal eine Überarbeitung. Ich habe noch einen kleinen Tipp für dich - kaufe dir das Buch Darksaber - Der Todesstern bei ebay oder abebooks. Der Roman ist ebenfalls von Kevin J. Anderson und hier taucht Kyp noch einmal auf und hat eine bedeutende Rolle, anschließend verschwindert er bis Die Abtrünnigen wieder. Aber ansonst, super, dass du Kyp machst :) ! Liebe Grüße, --Garm Bel Iblis disku 17:39, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke für den Tipp bin mir zwar noch nicht sicher ob ich es kaufe, weil ich vorher eigentlich noch was anderes lesen wollte und mein Lesetempo ist nicht so schnell. Würde ewigkeiten dauern bis ich da angekommen bin Jaina Solo 22:10, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Behalte es aber mal im Hinterkopf, denn es ist ein gutes Buch. --Garm Bel Iblis disku 13:38, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Versprochen mach ich, aber das ist doch eine Trilogie oder, dann müsste ich auch noch die anderen beiden Teile lesen. Wie gesagt könnte dauern. Jaina Solo 17:04, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::In Palpatines Auge taucht Callista auf, aber das Buch war schlecht und ich hab eigentlich den Kram mit Callista verstanden, ohne das Buch gelesen zu haben. Woraufhin noch Bezug genommen wird sind die Thrawn Bücher, war ja bei "Die Jedi-Akademie" auch so, doch bei Darksaber taucht noch Gilad Pellaeon auf, der in den Thrawn-Büchern eine Rolle spielte. Es wird ein bisschen darauf Bezug genommen, aber so wichtig waren die Thrawn-Bücher für das Buch auch nicht und man verstand es eigentlich auch so. Ansonsten kannst du dich wegen der Thrawn-Sachen ja hier auf der Jedipedia schlau machen Bild:;-).gif. Aber lass dir Zeit, nur Darksaber würde ich dir für Kyp wirklich empfehlen und auf die beiden anderen Bücher der Trilogie(die schlecht sind) kannst du eigentlich verzichten :). --Garm Bel Iblis disku 17:13, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ach, wie ich sehe hast du dir das Buch auch noch geholt. Super! Kyp sieht jetzt schon stark aus; so wie der jetzt ist, wird der sicherlich lesesnwert. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:23, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel Einer deiner Artikel wurde gelöscht, da er ziemliche ähnlichkeit mit dem Wookieepdia artikel hatte. Du hast wohl von dort abgeschrieben → Mynar Devis. Schreib den artikel doch einfach neu, jedoch direkt aus der Quelle. --Modgamers 16:48, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Na eigentlich war der nicht abgeschrieben, aber so im Nachhinein betrachtet ähnelte der dem auf Wookiepedia doch schon sehr. Tut mir Leid Jaina Solo 17:07, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kein problem... schau halt nochmal genauer nach und schreib ihn neu... zumal eine Fakten auch nur "fast" richtig waren. --Modgamers 17:11, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wunderbar, nur fehlen noch Infobox, Ära und quellen. --Modgamers 20:52, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eines Tages schaff ich's Jaina Solo 20:54, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verlinkungen mit S Hi Jaina! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass, wenn du ein S an eine Verlinkung anbinden willst, es immer recht umständlich machst. Anstatt es so Luke Skywalkers zu machen, mach es einfach so: Luke Skywalkers, das sieht dann so aus Luke Skywalkers, also genau so, wie du es haben wolltest, ok? Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:06, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar, danke! --Jaina Solo 15:08, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:09, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach ja, ich hab Ein dutzend und zwei Rächer verschoben, da in den Richtlinien steht, dass, wenn etwas umbenannt wurde, immer der aktuelle Name genommen wird, wie zum Beispiel jetzt Kyps Dutzend, ok ? --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:28, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja klar wenn es so sein soll, wusste ich nicht -- Jaina Solo 15:32, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ist ja nicht schlimm, muss ja nur alles korrekt sein ;). Ach ja, wenn du auch Artikel verschieben willst, frag ruhig mal bei Anakin Skywalker oder Premia nach, die geben dir bestimmt die Rechte dazu. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:34, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::In ordnug danke --Jaina Solo 15:36, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Saba Sebatyne Ich muss mich echt bedanken, dass du den Artikel so schön ausgearbeitet hast. Der war in seiner früheren Verfassung echt nicht haltbar und war mir schon längere Zeit ein Dorn im Auge. Ich hatte allerdings nie die Zeit ihn zu überarbeiten. Danke schön :) Boba 13:12, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen^^ hat mir ja auch Spass gemacht. Jaina Solo 16:15, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Harry Potter? Was denkst du denn, wie es am Ende ausgeht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:27, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Keine Ahnung echt nicht^^, ich denke mal Ron und Hermine sterben, aber sonst habe ich keinen Plan. --Jaina Solo 23:32, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wieso Ron und Hermine? Damit die Geschichte endet müsste doch eigentlich der Hauptcharakter sterben??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:34, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich schon aber ich glaube nicht J.K.Rowling das übers Herz bringen würde.--Jaina Solo 23:36, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na mal schauen. Solange es Geld einbringt, wird sie es wohl weiterführen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde Voldemord einfach eine große Fliegenklatsche herbeizaubern und Harry Potter vom Himmel patschen. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:38, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja das find ich gut!--Jaina Solo 23:42, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte du würdest die Bücher gerne lesen? Mal anders: Wie MÖCHTEST du denn, dass es ausgeht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:45, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich lese die Bücher auch gerne, das heißt aber nicht das ich auf Harry stehe. Mir ist es eigentlich schnuppe wie es ausgeht, hauptsache die Story ist gut. Meinetwegen soll Harry das Zeitliche segnen. Trotzdem sollte Voldemord am Ende aber auch drauf gehen, dann bin ich glücklich. --Jaina Solo 23:48, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schaust du dir denn auch die Kinofilme darüber an? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:53, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich. Bis auf den Vierten gefielen sie mir auch alle. --Jaina Solo 23:55, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mir die ersten auch angesehen. Warum gefiel dir der vierte Teil denn nicht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:56, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na ja, war schön mal mit ner neue Person hier zu quatschen. Man schreibt sich sicher. Gute Nacht! =) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:01, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es würde mir als Nicht-Fan zwar einen höllischen Spaß machen, euch beide zu verspoilern, aber so fies möchte ich dann doch nicht sein. Allerdings möchte ich euch zwei Dinge diesbezüglich mitteilen: Erstens sind eure Spekulationen nur Spekulationen. Zweitens kennt ihr doch sicher das Gerücht, dass das letzte Wort des Buches "Narbe" lauten soll? Ich kann euch versichern, dass "Narbe" zwar nicht das letzte Wort des Buches ist, aber im letzten Satz steht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! So, und jetzt zurück ins Star Wars-Universum! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:20, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::*Nachschlag* Nö, 2. Wort im vorletzten Satz^^ --Q. G. Jinn 00:22, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Okok, so genau hab ich dann doch nicht hingesehen... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:36, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich bin ja auch kein Harry Potter Fan. Aber man kann ja auch nach Sachen fragen, die einem selber nicht besonders nahe stehen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 08:52, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn mir hier jemand das Ende verrät, so wird das fatale Folgen für diesen jemand haben.--Jaina Solo 10:19, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich dachte, du wolltest wissen, wer da so den Löffel bzw. den Zauberstab abgibt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 12:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nee wollte ich nicht, ich habe nur gesagt, was ich denke das passieren wird.--Jaina Solo 12:07, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dann kommt Jaina auf ihrem Nimbus 2007 und reißt Ben Kenobi im Fluge sein Lichtschwert aus der Hand. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:56, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich fliege Feuerblitz.--Jaina Solo 20:58, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das sagt mir leider nichts mehr. Ich hab nur die ersten 3 Bücher gelesen. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:59, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kommt im dritten zum ersten mal vor.--Jaina Solo 21:01, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hat Sirius den Harry nicht geschenkt? --Bel Iblis 21:02, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Richtig ich dachte du liest kein Harry Potter.--Jaina Solo 21:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja genau. Sirius stribt im 5. Band. Er schenkt denn Bessen Feuerblitz in Band 3. --Vandale 198 21:05, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na ja, is auch schon was her. Sag mal Jaina, kommst du auch zur JediCon im März 2008 nach Düsseldorf? Dort treffen sich Jedipedianer in einem Hotel. Das wird so etwas wie das erste richtige Treffen unserer Vereinigung. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:07, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habe sie mal gelesen^^ und werde den 7. auf deutsch sicherlich auch nocheinmal lesen, allerdings nur der Vollständigkeit halber ;). Ach ja, zur Planung des Treffens: hier. --Bel Iblis 21:09, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: Ich mag Harry Potter sehr. Sag mal liest du nur die Bücher oder siehts du dir auch die Filme an ? Ich lies die Bücher und guck die Filme. --Vandale 198 21:11, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das mit den Filmen habe ich schon ein Stückchen weiter oben geschrieben und zur JediCon komme ich nicht.--Jaina Solo 21:15, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schade. Na ja... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:25, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) KotOR-Liste Hi Jaina! Da du ja fleißig KotOR-Charctere schreibst, wäre es gut, wenn du dich hier einträgst, dann weiß man, was du machst und was die anderen machen. Okay? --Bel Iblis 22:14, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist gut die Liste kannte ich schon nur war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich mich da einfach eintragen darf. Danke! --Jaina Solo 22:17, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --Bel Iblis 22:19, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist sogar ausdrücklich erwünscht, damit sich hinterher keiner ärgern muss. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:20, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden den Artikel gestohlen. --Jaina Solo 22:21, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jainas "großer Auftritt" Hi Jaina! Was meinst du damit, dass "Jaina Solo noch ihren großen Auftritt bekommt" ? :) --Bel Iblis 18:10, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :^^Naja ich hoffe, dass sie, in den Büchern die noch kommen sollen, noch irgendwas Großes vollbringt. Sonst ist es ja immer Jacen um den es sich dreht. In der NJO geht es mit ihr ja, aber was ich so über die Legacy-Reihe gehört habe stimmt mich traurig, da sie dort wohl kaum vorkommt und es hauptsächlich über ihre Beziehungen geht. Das ist eher eine Verschwendung eines Charakters. --Jaina Solo 18:19, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das ist nicht gerade so toll, aber es gibt ja immer noch Dark Nest und wer weiß, wer den Sith-Jacen aufhalten wird ... Vielleicht Jaina ? ;) ---Bel Iblis 18:25, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hoffe ich zwar, glaub ich aber nicht. Ich denke dieser Part geht eher an Luke wegen Mara oder vielleicht sogar an Leia. Die hält so weit ich das verstanden habe noch als einzige zu ihren Sohn, schwört sich aber nicht zu zulassen, dass es einen zweiten Vader gibt. --Jaina Solo 18:29, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm, ich habe mit LotF (noch) nicht angefangen, der erste Band liegt erst morgen auf meinem Nachttisch. Naja, wir werden sehen und gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Bild:;-).gif. --Bel Iblis 18:33, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mach ich nicht^^ und gelesen habe ich die auch noch nicht. Ich warte noch auf die deutsche Fassung. --Jaina Solo 18:34, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Soweit ich weiß, kommt die 2009, nach Dark Nest von Troy Denning.--Bel Iblis 18:39, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die Dark Nest Reihe werde ich wohl auch lesen, aber das dauert ja auch noch so lange bis die kommt. Naja, was will man machen? --Jaina Solo 18:42, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja, ich auch, allerdings nicht auf englisch, da Troy Denning ja auf Deutsch schon teilweise recht schwer zu lesen ist. Hm, entweder wartet man zwei Jahre auf die Übersetzung, oder beginnt halt, die Bücher auf Englisch zu lesen. Da wir beide ja noch zur Schule gehen, würde das unser Englisch sicherlich aufbessern :). Schon mal daran gedacht, dir Darth Bane − Schöpfer der Dunkelheit zu holen? Da stecken auch einige Sachen aus den KotORs drin ... --Bel Iblis 18:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Bis jetzt noch nicht irgendwie komme ich mit Rebellion der Verlorenen nicht weiter das Buch spricht mich einfach nicht an und danach warte ich erst mal auf den letzten Teil der NJO. Naja und Donnerstag fängt bei uns Schule wieder an, dann werde ich wohl noch weniger lesen. Mal sehen vielleicht nachdem ich den letzten Harry Potter Band gelesen habe^^. --Jaina Solo 18:50, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich fand Rebellion der Verlorenen eigentlich ganz gut und lese ihn gerade auch nochmal, es ist teilweise wirklich sehr langatmig. Bei uns hat die Schuler wieder angefangen, ich bin wieder voll drin und bräuchte eigentlich wieder sechs Wochen auszeit^^, bin aber ab Donnerstag in Italien - Abschlussfahrt^^. Wann kommt denn der neue Harry Potter raus? --Bel Iblis 18:52, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Na da wünsche ich dir viel Spass in Italien, unsere Klassenfahrt nächste Woche geht nur nach München aus unerfindlichen Gründen dürfen wir das Land ja nicht verlassen. Der neue Band kommt im Oktober raus soweit ich weiss, kann dir aber jetzt nicht sagen wann genau. --Jaina 18:55, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich wünsche dir auch viel Spaß in München, erhol dich gut, ich machs auch ;). Und danke für die Info. --Bel Iblis 18:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Gern geschehen! --Jaina 18:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Klassenfahrt So nächste Woche bin ich erst mal auf Klassenfahrt und das Wochenende darauf ist auch schon ziemlich zugepackt, dann werde ich wohl nicht dazu kommen hier mal reinzuschauen. Bis dann! --Jaina 13:44, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Viel Spass in Muenchen! --Bel Iblis 12:35, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Von mir auch viel Spaß ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 12:38, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Wie erstellt man einen Artikel? von Falke 561 :Ich habe es hier beschrieben. MfG - Cody 17:24, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedianer Vorlage Da bei den Babelvorlagen was geändert wurde hast du jetzt oben auf deiner Seite ein Jedipedianer Babel. Die Vorlage die du meinst geht jetzt Jaina Solo. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:38, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wieder da! Ich bin wieder da! Ab morgen Nachmittag oder spätestens Sonntag Abend bin ich dann wieder voll dabei. --Jaina 22:17, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Willkommen zurück^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 22:22, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke! ^^ --Jaina 22:24, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo, Jaina! Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Hast du dich gut erholt? --Bel Iblis 22:24, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich freu mich auch voll wieder hier zu sein. Erholt habe ich mich nicht wirklich, ständig durch die Stadt latschen und kaum geschlafen, hat aber trotzdem riesig spaß gemacht! Ich hoffe deine Klassenfahrt war auch schön. --Jaina 22:28, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Wir mussten auch durch alle möglichen Stadte latschen und jeder Dom sah genau gleich aus -.-. Aber es war einfach nur super, besonders die Strandtage und die Abende waren genial *g*. Ich hab mich richtig gut erholt, aber bin, genau wie du, froh wieder da zu sein. --Bel Iblis 22:32, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh wie schön Strandtage in München hat es nur geregnet und spätestens um 22 Uhr mussten wir auf den Zimmern sein, das hat uns zwar nicht davon abgehalten weiter Spass zu haben, war aber eigentlich schade. Und das mit den Sehenswürdigkeiten war bei uns auch ganz genau so, alle sehen gleich aus. Naja und als Krönung habe ich mich noch mal voll auf die Schnauze gepackt, hat aber zum Glück nur meine Freundin gesehen, die dass ja auch verschuldet hat, natürlich haben wir trotzdem gelacht, da verging der Schmerz schnell. --Jaina 22:38, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::23:00 uhr, dann mussten wir in "unseren" Zimmern sein, doch ich glaube, dass ich einer der Wenigen war, der auch wirklich da geschlafen hat, wo er wollte. Bei einer Freundin von mir haben teilweise 6 leute in einem Zimmer übernachtet und den Lehrern ist nix aufgefallen :D. Bei einem ziemlich hohen Wellengang habe ich mehrere male versucht, den Steg hochzuklettern und bin mindestens sieben mal wieder ins Wasser zurückgezogen worden, bis mir ein anderer hochgeholfen hat^^. Falls du ein paar Bilder sehen willst: http://www.realschule-bretzelnweg.de/10a/Italien_2007/abschlussfahrt.htm Ist von unserer Schule-Homepage. Mich findest du bei "Mittwoch Siena / San Gimignano", ich bin bei den Kartenspielern der in der Mitte ;). --Bel Iblis 22:52, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Das sieht voll schön aus da. Bei uns haben die Lehrer aber ziemlich genau darauf geachtet wer wo ist, aber jede Nacht spätestens so um 3Uhr kam dann doch noch mal Besuch zu uns. --Jaina 23:05, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Zu wie vielen seit ihr denn weggefahren? --Bel Iblis 23:16, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Versteh nicht ganz deine Frage, aber unsere Klasse waren 21 Leute, glaub ich jedenfalls und dann waren da noch aus anderen Schulen welche auf Kursfahrt und noch einige Ausländer. --Jaina 15:41, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Wie viele Schüler insgesamt mitgefahren sind, das wollte ich wissen :). Bei mir waren es 38, 24 aus meiner, 14 aus der anderen. --Bel Iblis 15:43, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Nur unsere Klasse ist gefahren und dass müssten halt 21 Leute gewesen sein. --Jaina 15:45, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste Danke das du mich bei dir eingetragen hast. Ich habe dich auch eingetragen.Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:49, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja danke habe ich auch schon gesehen: die Jedi mit dem Zauberstab^^. --Jaina 23:03, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Neuer Jedi-Orden Hallo, Jaina! Hättest du Interesse mit Boba und mir Neuer Jedi Orden zu überarbeiten? Boba wollte die Ausbildung machen, du könntest ja dann die NJO und von mir aus auch die Anderson-Bücher, ich dann den Rest. Der Artikel kann und darf nicht so bleiben! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 18:58, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja klar sicher! Könnte aber dauern, muss ja auch noch Jagged Fel machen. --Jaina 19:00, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe auch noch einige Sachen abzuarbeiten, doch wenn ein paar daran arbeiten, wird die Kandidatur ja abgebrochen. Trage dich gleich bitte ins UC ein. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:04, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tach, du scheinst einer der wenigen perosnen zu sein die Das Verderben besitzen. Kannst mal schauen als was und wie die Wrack da beschrieben wird? --Modgamers 13:45, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja klar kann ich machen. --Jaina 13:47, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Tut mir Leid Modgamers, aber ich bin das Buch jetzt mehrmals durchgegangen, konnte aber nichts über die Wrack finden, du hast sicher auch keine Ahnung wo die ungefähr vorkommen müsste, oder? --Jaina 14:32, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) nein aber sie soll wohl da vorkommen... --Modgamers 14:45, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Naja ich bin wirklich alles durchgegangen und habe viele Schiffe entdeckt, aber von der Wrack war keine Spur. --Jaina 14:47, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Harry Potter zum zweiten.. Wenn mir hier jemand das Ende verrät, so wird das fatale Folgen für diesen jemand haben.--Jaina Solo 10:19, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin zwar ein wenig spät dran, aber darf ich wirklich nicht....? ^^ Ilya 18:41, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, denn sonst kann ich sehr ungehalten reagieren und das will doch hier niemand. --Jaina 19:45, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Schade...Ilya 20:52, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Och man! Da mein Computer sich irgenwie grade abgemeldet hat und dieser hier ziemlich nutzlos ist, werde ich in der nächsten Zeit hier wohl kaum schreiben können. Hoffe, dass ich das bald wieder hinbekomme. --Jaina 19:47, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Happy Birthday Hi Jaina! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, du feiert noch schön. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:35, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Jaina. Auch von mir ein herzlicher Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ilya 15:37, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Briikase gote'tuur, Jaina! Möge die Macht mit dir sein. MfG - Cody 15:39, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wir haben am selben Tag Geburtstag. Unglaublich.^^ Herzlichen Glühstrumpf. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:54, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Dann euch beiden Alles Gute! Inaktiver Benutzer 16:00, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Premia Admin 17:41, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Happy birthday, ihr Geburtstagskinder! Bild:--).gif *Auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden! Bild:Hurra2.gif Gruß, Anakin 17:54, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Jaina! Und möge auch im neuen Lebensjahr die Macht immer mit dir sein! Viele Grüße, 18:32, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Und natürlich viel Erfolg beim Artikel schreiben im nächsten Lebensjahr^^mfg--Yoda41 Admin 18:49, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke euch allen! Jaina 18:50, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe bis jetzt nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, dich kennen zu lernen, wünsche ich dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, weil ich finde, dass man einen gewissen Respekt haben sollte und das hier gehört dazu. Dark Lord Disku 18:54, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Auch dir ein Dankeschön Dark Lord. Jaina 21:10, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Verdamt, schon wieder nen Gebutstag verpasst...ich sollte weniger zocken :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jaina feire noch schön Boba 21:12, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Urlaub Ich bin ab morgen bis zum 30.10 im Urlaub und da es dort kein Internet gibt, werde ich keine Möglichkeit bekommen hier mal reinzuschauen. Jaina 12:04, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Na dann wünsch ich dir viel Spass im Urlaub und komm gut wieder zurück! Viele Grüße, Anakin 12:32, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Auch ich wünsche dir einen erholsamen Urlaub...ich weiß nicht wie das Wetter bei dir ist aber hoffentlich hast du besseres als bei mir;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 15:30, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke euch beiden das Wetter hier ist auch ziemlich schlecht, aber in Ägypten sollen 35° sein^^.Jaina 15:40, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß nicht, was bei euch schlecht ist, aber bei mir liegt seit heute morgen Schnee^^. Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:45, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Das ist natürlich auch nicht schlecht.^^ Jaina 15:49, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also mir gefällt es nicht so sehr. Bis gestern hab ich grad mal ne dünne Jeans-Jacke getragen und jetzt brauch ich ne Winterjacke. Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:51, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Sei doch froh ,ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie Schnee sich anfühlt! Globale erwärmung und so...dabei liebe ich ihn so. Jaina 15:58, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Dann würde ich vorschlagen, lass Ägypten sausen und fahr in die Schweiz :) Ich wünsch dir trotzdem viel Spass Boba 15:59, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Niemals in Ägypten gibt es bunte Fischchen!^^Jaina 16:05, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Die gibt es in Tschernobyl auch. Dann lass dich von deinen Fischlein mal nicht beissen.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:17, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Da kommst du jetzt aber etwas spät E.B^^ Jaina 17:38, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Upps! Um einen Monat vertan.Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:32, 22. Nov. 2007 (CET) Einfärben von meinem Babel Hi Jaina, wie hast du mein Babelvieh eingefärbt? Wie funktioniert das? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:14, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Sie hat dem Befehl für das Babel die Zeile Farbe=Sith zugefügt. Die verfügbaren Farben findest du hier. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:19, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Du könntest zu einem mal bei dir auf der Benutzerseite auf bearbeiten gehen und schauen, was ich da eingegeben habe oder du ließt dir das hier mal durch. Bei den Farbcodes musst du halt immer schauen, für welche Farbe die Bezeichnungen stehen. Jaina 18:21, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Aso, THX! MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 20:21, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Du musst nicht immer so viele Zeilenumbrüche machen...das macht die Diskussionen unüberisichtlich, aber für deine Signatur ist es in Ordnung. Noch was anderes benutze bitte Doppelpunkte zum Einrücken, wenn du auf etwas antwortest, so wie ich und Jaina das jetzt gemacht haben. Ich habe das jetzt bei dir auch gemacht, damit du siehst was ich meine. Inaktiver Benutzer 20:27, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Aso,Okay!MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 16:02, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Anerkennung^^ Du mauserst dich ja ganz schön. Jedesmal wenn ich hier in die Liste der letzten Änderungen schaue, sehe ich dich.^^ Weiter so! Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:18, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Man tut was man kann.^^ Jaina 21:14, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ausfall Leider hat mein Computer mal wieder den Geist aufgegeben, deshalb werde ich die nächste Zeit kaum Möglichkeiten haben hier richtig etwas zu schreiben. Ich hoffe mal die Reparatur dauert nicht alt zu lange, also schreibt dann alle mal fleißig ohne mich weiter. ;) Jaina 16:23, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Jup, alles klar. Ich hoffe, das Problem ist bald gelöst. Trotzdem werde ich versuchen, ohne deine Hilfe an Gavin weiterzuarbeiten ;-). Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 16:28, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) hey hey hey deine benutzerseite ist echt cool , da dacht ichma das ich dich annschreib , außerdem hast du schon netee beiträge gemacht ... ich wollt nur mal fragen wies so läuft ^^ . Liebe grüße Frece 14:35, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Danke für das Kompliment. Auch schön, dass das endlich mal jemandem auffällt.^^ Bei mir läuft zurzeit eigentlich alles bestens, danke der Nachfrage und ich hoffe bei dir doch auch. Jaina 14:38, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Hey, mir fällt natürlich auch auf, dass du extrem gute Beiträge lieferst. Bild:--).gif Zu deiner Seite: Ich sehe da bei den Babels einen unschönen Darstellungsfehler. Die Niedersachsen- und Hilfsbrigaden-Babel liegen direkt über den beiden KotOR-Babeln. Ich habe den Firefox-Browser, weiß nicht, ob das nur dort auftritt. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 15:12, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist bei mir genauso, aber auch Firefox. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:17, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Bei mir nicht, hägt aber auch wohl eher von der Bildschirmauflösung bzw. -breite ab als von Browser. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:19, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Das war nur Sarkasmus, Leute.^^ Das mit den Darstellungsfehler wusste ich schon, ich vergesse nur immer da was zu machen, weil ich den Internet Explorer benutze und es da nicht so aussieht. Jaina 15:24, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hey du scheinst ja auch echt nett dazu zu sein ^^ ... klingt jez7 vieleicht doof , aber hast du icq? *verlegen sei* XD. liebe nette grüße von Frece 23:09, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Steht auf meiner ach so coolen Benutzerseite.^^ Jaina 18:09, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Raitos Hallo Jaina, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb du Raitos gegenüber beleidigend wirst: Ja die Abstimmung war sowieso schon zu Ende... Sag mal Raitos willst du mich verarschen oder einfach nur ärgern mit deiner minderbemittelten Aussage? Ich nehme mal an du bist einfach nur beleidigt, weil ich den Text nicht zu die Verschollenen verschoben habe und ich deine dummen Aufassungen hier nicht zum ersten Mal widerlegt habe. Das muss ich mir wohl nicht bieten lassen und wie wäre es wenn du einfach mal selbst was schreibst? Jaina 13:08, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:21, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich war als ich das gelesen habe, wirklich sauer und habe wohl zu überstürtzt etwas dazu geschrieben, aber war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er mir mit sowas entgegenkam. Bei der Ebon Hawk, die ich weitgehend verfasst habe, hat er Texte gestrichen, weil die in dem anderen Artikel nicht vorhanden waren. Ich habe versucht ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht einfach was streichen kann, nur weil ein anderer Artikel unvollständig ist. Weil er das eindeutig nicht eingesehen hat, war ich bereits wütend auf ihn und nachdem ich Dean Jinzler bearbeitet habe, kam er wieder damit an, der andere Artikel ist doch viel zu kurz, warum kommt es nicht dahin? Ich habe ihm noch einmal erklärt, dass hier nicht alles vollständig ist und das der von mir verfasste Text dort nicht hinpassen würde, auch wenn er das so sieht. Daraufhin kam sein Kontra und da fühlte ich mich einfach persönlich angegriffen. Jaina 15:28, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Jaina, ich möchte dir sagen, dass du auf deine Artikel stolz sein kannst. Deshalb musst du dich nicht persönlich angegriffen fühlen, wenn der ein oder andere einen deiner Artikel kritisiert. Raitos Kontra war aus zwei Gründen nichtig: 1. Er hatte keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. 2. Sein Kontra kam zu spät. Damit hatte sich die Sache eigentlich erledigt. Nimm es ihm nicht all zu übel, zumal er noch nicht lange dabei ist. Neue Benutzer sind auf unsere Unterstützung angewiesen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:12, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich kann auch schon mit Kritk umgehen, so ist es ja nicht, nur bei anhaletener und unbegründeter Kritik werde ich leicht patzig. Nur weil sein Kontra zu spät kam, ist es ja nicht so, dass er das nicht ernst meinte und alleine darum ging es mir ja. Ürbigens bin ich auch dazu bereit jeden neuen Benutzer zu unterstützen, hat sich aber grade bei ihm nicht angeboten und da ich keine Änderung seinerseits gesehen habe, wurde ich so ausfallend. In Zukunft werde ich versuchen, besser damit umzugehen, was trotzdem nicht heißt, dass ich sowas einfach hinnehmen muss. Jaina 16:30, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Thanks Ich finde es echt schade dass solche Behauptungen erfolgen. Da verfasst man mühsam den Artikel und dann leider sowas. Danke Jaina Solo für deine Unterstützung, das finde ich richtig toll. Danke!!! :Gern geschehen.^^ Jaina 21:57, 13. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Einfach mal "was" schreiben... Wir hatten gestern ganz übles Wetter hier (-; Pandora Diskussion 14:06, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Gibts ja gar nicht, wir hier auch! Und heute ist noch so ein richtig mieser Wind dazu gekommen.^^ Jaina 18:12, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Unglaublich... Pandora Diskussion 18:14, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ey etwas mehr Interesse, du hast immerhin mit diesem Gespräch angefangen! Jaina 18:17, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, mir war langweilig, und da muss ich immer an dich denken (-; Pandora Diskussion 18:23, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ja klar, dann reicht das ja auch erstmal wieder.^^ Jaina 18:25, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Wird hier geflirtet... oder was? Bild:;-).gif 18:26, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Das haben wir grade bei ICQ geklärt, eindeutig nein. Jaina 18:31, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Wir verwirren uns nur gegenseitig... Pandora Diskussion 18:35, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Was jetzt, darf ich es doch als Kompliment betrachten? Jaina 18:37, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Was bitte ist ein Kompliment? Pandora Diskussion 19:02, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Ach vergiss es einfach.^^ Jaina 19:03, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Keyan Farlander Hallo Jaina Solo, ich habe gestern Keyan Farlander UC genommen. Da mir aber einige Bücher der NJO-Reihe fehlen, brauche ich bei dem Artikel Hilfe. Hättst du Zeit/Lust, an ihm mitzuarbeiten? MfG, Wolverine Koon 21:04, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Zeitlich dürfte ich das schon hinbekommen. Welche Bücher müsste ich denn genau machen? Jaina 21:12, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das wären die Bände 12 - 16. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:31, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja ok dann mache ich das. Jaina 14:34, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Schüleraustausch So Leute ich bin dann vom 15. bis zum 26.September nicht da. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auch nur mal kurz vorbeigucken kann, also müsst ihr zur Abwechslung mal versuchen ohne mich klarzukommen Bild:;-).gif. Jaina 14:05, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ach ja, wir werden gut auf deine Werke aufpassen :P Vergnüg dich gut, da, wo du hingehst^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:24, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Hehe, viel Spaß. Wohin gehts? --Darth Vader 14:26, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke euch beiden.^^ Es geht nach Amerika in die Nähe von Boston. Jaina 14:28, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Viel Spaß – und lass dich nicht ärgern ;). Bel Iblis 14:30, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Amerika ist ja geil, sowas gabs bei uns nicht. Nur immer ins Franzland oder zu den Tommies :) Kumpel von mir ist ein Jahr in Quincy, das liegt ganz in der Nähe. Bei Gelegenheit kannste ja mal die Boston Tea Party wiederholen ;-) --Darth Vader 14:38, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) @''Garm'' Ich doch nicht^^. @ Darth Vader Wer weiß wie das ankommt? Ich versuche erstmal mich nicht total zum Vollhorst zu machen. Jaina 14:41, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn du schon so ein langen Weg auf dich nimmst, haben die Leute bestimmt Verständnis dafür. Ne Spaß, nutz die Zeit. --Darth Vader 14:45, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Dumdideldumm Wow, du glaubts gar nicht, wie gut das Wetter war... Hoffe bei dir sieht es grad ähnlich gut aus. Pandora Diskussion 19:29, 22. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :na aber hallo!^^ das Wetter hier ist ja mal richtig geil und ich war schon im Meer schwimmen, obwohl die Amerikaner meinten, dass waere viel zu kalt und ich spinne. Jaina Solo 00:00, 23. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::So wars bei uns auch, das Wasser war so etwa 30°, die Luft ein bissl wärmer und alle weinen rum, wie kalt es sei... Ich war so frei, und hab deinen Namen ergänzt... Pandora Diskussion 22:16, 24. Sep. 2008 (CEST)